


Bound tightly

by sgwrshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tears, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgwrshi/pseuds/sgwrshi
Summary: "Tooru.." a whine escapes from Sugawara's lips, hand tugging down the soft satin wrapped tightly around his wrist. His arms are started to get numb because of the tightness of it but nevertheless, he loves every second of it."You look so pretty like this, Koushi." Oikawa whispers on his lips.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Bound tightly

"Tooru.." a whine escapes from Sugawara's lips, hand tugging down the soft satin wrapped tightly around his wrist. His arms are started to get numb because of the tightness of it but nevertheless, he loves every second of it. 

"You look so pretty like this, Koushi." Oikawa whispers on his lips, the minty breath fanned over the top of his lips, Sugawara shivered lightly at the usage of his name.

It sounds so sinful, sexy. 

"All tied up and pretty for me." He continued, the vibrator in his hand slowly moves closer to his cock making Sugawara moan in need. 

Oikawa smirks. It's Sugawara's second time cumming and even before he can let out another breath, using the vibrator in his hand, Sugawara is aching hard once again. He can hear a soft moan, mixing with a little whine as he moves the vibrator closer to sugawara's cock.

"Look at you. You're still so needy even after cumming twice tonight. What a slut, Koushi." A mewl let out from the other's mouth and the sound went straight to Oikawa's own cock, twitching in the air. 

Fuck. Sugawara looks so pretty. 

His eyes are teary from the teasing that he is doing in the same time, he's flushed from cumming consecutively. His neck are full of hickeys and bites on the conjunction of his neck and shoulders. 

"Tooruu." He whines once again, bucking up his hips a bit. It seems like Sugawara made it unconsciously as his eyes widened a little bit and a sound of frustration, a soft groan came out from his mouth. 

Oikawa moves his hand on Sugawara's perky nipple and pinches it, pulling it a bit. "What did i tell you? Didn't i told you to keep your hips down on the bed? Are you disobeying, Koushi?" 

A soft 'no' and 'please' came out from his mouth. 

Finally. 

"Mhm what, Kou? You're willing to beg like a slut now?" Oikawa moves the vibrator on Koushi's shaft, making the other moan in response. "Please.." Oikawa can see the other's thighs shake at the resistance of thrusting his hips up. He almost let out a groan with that. 

Koushi is such a good boy. 

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want." He moves his hand that was laying on Sugawara's chest up to his neck, touching the dark marks that he left on the other's skin, making Sugawara shudder. He closed his eyes, wet eyelashes sticks on his flushed cheeks as he let out a soft puff of breath, moaning softly at the vibrations against his cock. 

"Please. Please." He whimpers. He knows he looks pathetic right now and with a shudder, that made his cock twitch. "Open your eyes, Koushi. I want to see those beautiful eyes as you beg." Sugawara obeys as Oikawa slowly moves the vibrator down to his hole, making him tug on the head board where the satin cloth is also tied. 

His eyes are blurry with tears in his eyes but he saw Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes darkened as a tear fell down on his cheek. Oikawa moves his hand on his chin, making him look up and focus his attention to Oikawa. 

"Please Tooru. I-.. i need your cock in me please.." he watches Oikawa tongue licks his own lips as he continued. "Please.. please stretch my tight hole with.. with your big cock, master. Please." 

The look on Sugawara's eyes are begging and submissive. It's not always that Sugawara falls into submission. It's the guy who's a brat. Tooru loves the talk back and the punishment that Sugawara seems to love but seeing him like this, all submissive for him, begging with that expression on his face makes Oikawa moan as he takes the lube from the nightstand and spread it on his cock thoroughly. 

He moves his lubed coated finger on Sugawara's hole, teasing the ring of his hole by spreading the lube around it when he heard the other whine. "Tooru. Fuck me already.. please. Please. You've been stretching me for hours already." When he looks up, Sugawara looks away, his cheeks are getting redder but he quickly look back as he knows that Oikawa doesn't like him avoiding his gaze. "Please.. I'm ready for you and your big cock, Tooru. Fuck me."

He groans softly as he puts Sugawara's legs on his shoulder, leaning, making the other fold his knees as he slowly push his cock inside Sugawara's tight hole, making them moan together. 

The warm and tight hole around him makes him groan and he doesn't waste time and starts moving, slowly. He noticed that Sugawara is already shaking from overstimulation. "Ah- Tooru- please." He closes his eyes once again as he felt Oikawa's tight grip on his hips as he fucks into him going harder and faster. 

The sound of pleasure and skin slapping filled the room, Sugawara's moan are getting louder now and the shudder are still there, Oikawa knows that the other is about to cum. "D-don't cum yet, Koushi. Don't." He heard a whimper because of his order.

He reaches the vibrator on the side of the bed and puts it on Sugawara's nipples, making the other arch his back, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to Oikawa which the other ravished, leaving another dark purple marks on the other's skin. 

"Tooru- Ah- please. Please." His moans are starting to mix with whine as he still need to prevent himself from cumming. Oikawa keeps pounding into him, enjoying the clench around his cock as he brushes the tip on Sugawara's prostate, making the other moan loudly. 

Oikawa wraps his fingers around sugawara's cock tight but not tight enough to squish it, pumping it faster as he moves his lips on sugawara's ear, his breath, made sugawara moan louder as he whispers, "Cum for me, Koushi. Be a good boy and cum."

Right after Sugawara heard it, he lets himself cum on Oikawa's hand, eyes are closed tightly as he thrust on the other's hand while Oikawa is still pounding into him, groaning as he cannot help but to cum inside of the other as sugawara clenched around him as once again. 

Oikawa didn't stopped thrusting until he stopped cumming inside the smaller while sugawara looks at him with his half lidded eyes, moaning at the sight of Oikawa licking his cum off his fingers as he pulls away, untying Sugawara wrist from the headboard before he lays down beside Sugawara as they both catches their breath, his hand still holding the other's wrist, caressing the red mark around his wrist softly. 

"Color?"

"Green." Sugawara whispers as he moves closer to his lover. Oikawa smiles as he gladly wrapped his arms around the smaller. "You okay, Kou-chan?" 

"Yeah." Koushi mumbles, making Oikawa sits on the bed to take the bottle of water on the nightstand. "Drink some water. I'll prepare the bath." He said as he hands Sugawara the water which the other drinks. Oikawa tuck the silver hair behind the smaller's ear. "I'll prepare the bath. Just take a little rest." 

Despite the blush on his cheek, he holds Oikawa's wrist. "Cuddles." Oikawa let out a soft smile. He loves the Sugawara's need of cuddles after their love making and as the best lover as he is. He happily wrapped his arm around sugawara's torso again, pulling him closer. "We will need to take a bath in ten minutes okay?" 

"Okay." Sugawara mumbles to him even though he knows that he will fall asleep on Oikawa's arms in a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited


End file.
